


[TRANSLATION]Life and Story

by isaakfvkampfer



Series: Life and Story [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 4k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>到头来，你去找保育所的师傅，告诉她你在找一个叫欧比旺•肯诺比的幼徒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[TRANSLATION]Life and Story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life and Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593186) by [quigonejinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/pseuds/quigonejinn). 



> 这篇和《Story and Life》属于一个系列。这篇在前。

Life and Story

quigonejinn

 

故事是这样的：在你还小的时候，绝地们便找到你。他们把你从父母身边带走。多年以后，某位绝地会收你为徒。

 

在那以后，你的生命便再也不会固着于某颗星球、某个特定的环境了。六个月以来，你作为外交官伴他左右，他将每晚的时间都花在训练你的表情上，直到你的举止言谈再无瑕疵，没有人看得出你来自哪里，自然杜绝了受到冒犯的可能。接下来的三周里，你枕着光剑在脏污的地板上入梦；你的师父根本对你说了什么吃了什么谈了什么骂了什么呼吸了什么置若罔闻。

 

你生命的一切细节都由这个男人掌控，多年以后，当某些细节浮出水面，在他的某些训练方式曝光以后，你发现他的某些行为明白无误是残酷的。毫无道理可言。

 

即便是当年，也有人质疑他的方式是否合适。你不知道；你熬过来了；你觉得他对你恩重如山。

 

***

 

等你到了该思考这些事的年纪，你也有了徒弟。你本不打算收，但你会在自己房间里冥想，四小时后醒来，却身在幼徒[1]健身房里，看他们对练。你的某项任务要求你用原力改变下颚软骨的密度来讲好某种语言，为期三个月的任务结束后，你返回基地，结果那天正是幼徒参观停机库的日子，他们目送着你走下飞船。

 

这太荒唐了，你想让原力住手，径直去幼徒居住区随便挑个第一眼看到的人，这无疑是个诱人的念头。

 

你很确定如果你那么做了，还是逃脱不了原力的法掌，接下来的几年里都会有个声音沾沾自喜地在你脑后念叨它把正确的学徒塞给你了，无论你怎么做：你忍了那个声音两年。然后，你去找保育所的师傅，告诉她你在找一个叫欧比旺•肯诺比的幼徒。

 

她开始并不知道你在说谁。

 

“大约这么丁点儿高，”你边说边用食指和拇指比划，夸张得几乎合拢在了一起。“很有天赋，很正直。”

 

玩味——以及些许怜悯——的表情浮现在她脸上。

 

***

 

以下几点涉及幼徒的事情得先搞清楚：他们不是小孩子。可能看上去像，有时候表现得也像，但早在他们呼吸第一口空气以前，他们的原力就已经比占人口百分之十的原力敏感人群要强了。除了那些说话早的，在能与没有心电感应能力的人群进行逻辑清晰的交流之前，他们已经被绝地信条彻底浸润，所以直到杜库训练改变你的习惯之前，你都没法在不先行套用绝地信条的情况下摸清文字的含义。

 

欧比旺第一次觉得需要拯救你的时候他才六岁，六个科洛桑年[2]大。他爬过通风管，对一个守卫用了思维暗示，就他的年纪来说手法相当了得，然后才来到被捆住扔在地上的你身边。早在他进入通风管的时候你就发觉他了，他看着你突然从袖子里抽出光剑，斩断手铐，干掉三个守卫，摧毁发电机，从读卡器里取出总统的数据碟片，然后把他夹在腋下逃离敌方射程，惊讶溢于言表，你也知道。

 

“呃，”他挤出一个音节，走私贩的老巢在火焰中熊熊燃烧，你们则全身而退。

 

你看着他。

 

“呃，”他又哼了一声，已经脸红到耳尖了，你都不知道人类的耳部软骨可以红成那样。

 

***

 

欧比旺第二次觉得需要拯救你的时候，你的确需要。那发生在四年半以后，可他依旧没从上次兴冲冲去营救你结果却被你救的羞耻感中走出来。

 

这次他扳回了一局，黑掉一台电脑，策反哨兵机器人，然后藏在它的磁场阴影里偷溜到你的囚室。他不光把你的光剑给捎进来了，还带上了基础急救箱，你单手给自己疗伤，直到你能行动以前，都由他挡住进犯的机器人，如果当时你们还不甚合拍，之后总需要找机会谢谢他的。

 

相反，你进了穿梭机后就一直在看他。你让他驾驶穿梭机进入超空间，因为他正好在锻炼自己的跨系统遥测技术，他意识到你在看他，又一次脸红到了耳尖。

 

方向舵几乎比他人还高。他得用双手操纵，结果到拜普7海关的时候，对方得伸长脖子才能扫到驾驶员在哪里。无论如何，在那以后，你对自己徒弟紧张时就喋喋不休胡扯八道的事更加耐心了。毕竟，如果当初你听了他的话，也不会落到需要被营救的地步。

 

不是说你下次真会听就是了。

 

***

 

以下是关于爱与绝地的关系：真要说的话，多数绝地对爱都不怎么感冒。幼徒会得到相关的建议，尤达不时会谈到它。杜库会给你几段文字读一读，同时坚定拥护自己的见解，但话说回来，尤达和杜库都是怪人，你呢，也一样的特异独行：原力挤占了你的全部生命。早晨，你随它醒来，夜晚，你枕它入眠。随着年纪的增长，你越来越意识到它不仅是宇宙中最重要的事物，同时是唯一要紧的东西，如真理般无可撼动。

 

所以爱是个遥远的概念。只有在与绝地以外的人交流的时候才会浮上你的意识层面——你怀疑对多数绝地来说都是如此。绝地武士团拥护原力。原力是永恒的重中之重，欧比旺对此信仰的坚持是你对他最为欣赏的一点。他最爱原力；其次是武士团，你并没怎么将自己在这套排序体系中的位置放在心上。但你隐隐约约地知道，你对他可能挺重要的，但你从来没想过去问问甚至想想自己的位置到底在哪里。

 

至少，直到一次调停某星球上交战种族间的资源分配任务前，你都没有想过。紧张的谈判持续了一整天，过后，你们坐在套房的阳台上，眺望远处映衬在蓝紫色云彩前的布纳尔山脉。吃剩的食物放在矮桌上；鸟鸣从树林里传来，你们则有一搭没一搭地交谈。在如此火花四溅的谈判之后，轻松随意的谈话让人身心放松。

 

你问欧比旺，对他最重要的是什么。

 

“原力，”欧比旺毫不犹豫地回答。

 

然后，他略微迟疑地补充了一句，“武士团，”因为知道你会不悦。

 

你的确不悦，发出了一声不悦的声音，而他对你抱歉地笑了笑。他把你的不悦尽数归咎于某位新晋上位的绝地长老会成员；你辩称自己只是不喜欢对方的政策。但欧比旺还是用最隐晦的方式暗示你对温杜的反感并不理性。

 

为了显示你原谅他的错误假设和鲁莽反驳——没有其他理由，绝对没有——你笑了笑，问道，“还有什么别的东西对你来说很重要么？”

 

欧比旺瞥了你一眼，然后更加仓促地别开眼。“此次资源分配对本星区的和平来说至关重要。另外，我可能也挺关心长老会里的事吧。”

 

这些都没错。他每天早早起来都会去查看最新的长老会议程播报。有一次，他们因虫洞动荡无法进行超空间旅行，那男孩就把长老会章程全文通读了一遍。你能理解；你研究他，翻来覆去地想知道自己怎么培养出一个如此遵守教条的徒弟，然后你突然想到一个问题。

 

在这之前他看你的表情。他抿紧嘴唇、聚精会神研究夕阳的样子。

 

“那我呢？你的老师父又处在什么位置呢？”

 

欧比旺的确在认真远眺群山，听到这话他抓挠后颈的手一下子僵住了，奇怪的是，你反而感到欣喜。他面红耳赤，坐立不安，脸红得更厉害了，接着就逃进了公寓里面，尴尬到不敢和你独处。

 

实际上，接下来的四天里他根本无法和你在非工作场合对视——谈判期间，他的行为举止完美无暇，冷静得像一盆静水。但谈判之余，他心烦意乱。你只是在跟他开玩笑，欧比旺也知道，如果他严肃对待这个问题，说自己还没想过，或是列出一系列比你更重要的事物，你也并不会觉得忐忑。

 

奇怪的是，你反而感到欣喜。奇怪。

 

***

 

绝地没有家庭。关于爱，唯一的法则是不能涉及牵挂。

 

你发现，要把这个概念向对组织并不熟悉的人解释清楚简直难如登天。几乎所有人都明白关于愤怒的法则；多数人理解关于恐惧的法则。但关于爱的法则，每每提起，列席者却往往觉得摸不着头脑——通常是谈判过后的非正式晚餐上，这个问题也几乎每次都是针对你提出来的，因为你是资历更老的那个绝地，更因为，按照欧比旺的说法，人们那时候已经发现了你对漫谈的喜爱了。

 

在几次讨论之后，你提炼出了一段标准答案。

 

“这样想吧，”你会说。“你会为爱放弃什么？你会放弃对你重要的东西吗？如果你毁掉了对其他人来说重要的东西呢？那就是牵挂。也是绝地的禁忌。”

 

多数场合下，欧比旺都坐在你对面的座位上。这段话在过去的几年里他已经听你说过好多遍了。

 

***

 

如果事关欧比旺生活的细节，你相当尊重他的隐私。有一部分原因是你并不想管。另一部分原因是你对欧比旺的自制能力有相当的自信。你知道他有过好几段各异的感情经历和露水情缘。没有哪段维持太久，你不会过问。他也从不提起。

 

***

 

绝地对爱与性并没有太多法则。唯一重要的是这点：你会为爱放弃什么？你会为爱做任何重要或者困难的事么？

 

***

 

没错，自从上次贸易联盟引发的争端过后就在没有什么严重的星际争端了，但那不是说星球的内部争端不存在：资源分配争端过去四年以后，你们重新回到巴纳尔山脉。云还是那些云，蓝色的，紫色的，藏在山峦背后，但树林已经不见了，同样消失的还有本星球三分之一的人口。另外三分之二的居民将少数族裔屠尽，你这才发现，你们穿梭机降落的地方正是一处屠杀现场。这里地处山间峡谷，少数族裔正是排着队被炮火从峡谷两侧赶过来的。

 

越来越多的人被强迫排好队，推进山谷。直到城市被清空，乡村再无人烟，这次清洗才落下帷幕。这个山谷被尸体填平，然后就被废弃了。你猜这里有成千上万的尸体，原力的哀鸣与可怕的恶臭混合在一起。

 

你认为将这里作为接头地点恐怕是多数族裔恐吓行动的一部分。

 

欧比旺立刻就吐了。

 

在目睹废墟几分钟之后，你也扶着穿梭机呕吐起来，很久很久都没有缓过来。你吐掉了胃里残存的一切，等胃清空之后，还有胆汁。等胆汁也吐完以后，你继续干呕，直到新产生的胆汁积累到能再被吐出来的地步。

 

欧比旺已经恢复有一会儿了，等你直起身，他递上清水供你漱口。你含了一点，漱了漱，然后吐掉，把水罐还给他。他望着你，忧心忡忡。

 

“你该喝点。高山气候条件下脱水尤其危险，师父。”

 

你打量了他许久。在看他的时候，你几乎可以忽略尸体的腐臭，将他身后那些形体的意义屏蔽在感官之外。

 

“我记得你这么高的时候，”你边说边用食指和拇指比划，夸张得几乎合拢在了一起。“那时候你还需要人救。”

 

他看上去并不后悔自己的成长，只是默默递给你一块布，让你不用在袖子上擦嘴。

 

***

 

你想过将你俩的关系延伸到肉体方面。欧比旺不会介意，你知道。他甚至可能会很喜欢。你也会。你想在他身上尝试某些技巧，有时候，你会想象碰触他的感觉，从额头到腹部，越过肩膀。拂过闭着的眼睛，探索他的口腔。这里，那里，所有的地方，咽下他的每一声叹息，颤动和声响。

 

你熟悉他的样貌，他的声音。他也已经到了发展出自己独特光剑风格的年纪，而且你几乎可以精准拿捏他的想法。

 

“他们想要我们参与另一场外交斡旋，师父，”他听上去兴致盎然，不应该啊。

 

你不置可否地哼了声。如果承认厌恶这类任务，你就输了。

 

“不会太糟的，师父。相关星球并非不合已久，而且其中一个的烹饪水平很高呢。”

 

你看了他一眼，刚想说耽于口腹之欲并非绝地之道，就看到他在窃笑，怎会有人将它错认为服从呢？可有些师傅却偏偏说你有个对你言听计从的学徒。

 

“所以啊，最后他们很可能是要举行晚宴呢，师父。然后你就可以再来一次关于绝地美德与爱的演讲啦，”他说。总有些非绝地诗人意图压抑对所爱之人的欲火，你觉得那一定是因为他们没见过欧比旺，因为在他为了让你不对长老会生闷气的时候可以变得相当烦人。

 

***

 

还有个故事，碰巧，也是你的生命：在你还小的时候，绝地们便找到你。他们把你从父母身边带走。其中一个绝地训练了你，你深知原力的恩情无以为报，决定收徒以偿还哪怕一星半点。你救过他几次，但他救过你更多。你变得依赖于他；你变得喜欢上他，在某个时间点，你终于爱上了他，倾尽你对某个活物的爱的能力。你对他的爱超越了类别的范畴。这让你颇感意外。

 

实际上，他是你以这种方式爱上的第一个人。你爱他如老师爱学生，如父亲爱儿子，同样，如手足爱手足。你爱他如爱另一个与自己共享生命成就的人；你爱他因他给你带来快乐，带来欢笑。有时候，某些稍纵即逝的片刻，你爱他如爱一个情人，但仅止于念想，因为肉体之欢并非伊始，更非结束，甚至不是任何重要的过程。

 

你倾尽自己爱的能力去爱他，到头来却得到了这个：死亡。一次是肉体的湮灭，在纳布星上，一次是灵魂的消逝，当你终于在塔图因的高地上消弭于无形[3]。你爱欧比旺，唯有对原力的爱更胜一筹，但正是原力推动了绝地的覆灭，好让共和国重新洗牌，保证其再不会如以往一样依赖他们。

 

***

 

爱拯救不了任何东西。既然如此，你，亦或任何人，该为了它放弃什么呢？

 

【完】

 

译注：

[1]幼徒（Youngling）：在成为Padawan（学徒）并开始扎小辫子前都是幼徒，更正式的称谓是Initiate。

[2]科洛桑（Coruscant）：共和国的首都，也是绝地圣殿（Jedi Temple）所在之处。

[3]电影里奎刚死后是出现过声音的，但是没形体。说是他学习英灵显形不到家（自学成才没办法啊……），但是他倒是把Yoda和Obi等人都教会了……同人里很多都设定Obi隐居在塔图因后奎刚一直在那里陪着他（而且能显形了），直到英灵消散，因为在《绝地归来》末尾只有Yoda，Obi和Ani。

 

 


End file.
